


Forgetting Any Other Home But This

by kbs_was_here



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faberry Week's Teacher/Student prompt. A very loose interpretation of the concept. Quinn helps Rachel with her understanding of Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Any Other Home But This

"Again."

Rachel sighs, because it's been at least two hours of this. Though, when she asked Quinn to help her with this particular project, she knew it was exactly for this reason. While Rachel's spent her entire life preparing for the stage, her focus has been primarily on musicals and contemporary works. This course she's taking on the classics is more difficult, because so much about the style is different than what she's used to.

Quinn, on the other hand, is a natural at it, maybe because of all the time she's spent reading works published before 1900. Rachel figures it also has something to do with the intricate levels of drama and manipulation that exists in the classic plays, though she would probably word it differently if she were speaking to Quinn about it.

 _Romeo and Juliet_ is a play Rachel knows well enough. It's a high school theater staple and she's known a good portion of the lines for years. It's the understanding and delivery of the words that's proven more difficult, because this is NYADA and she can't just phone it in with the kind of competition she has.

They're in Quinn's dorm room. She has a single this year, complete with its own kitchenette, a perk of being a senior.

Rachel closes her eyes to center herself, then clears her throat. When she blinks them back open, she says, "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"By love," Quinn replies, the lines already memorized from her own Shakespearean tragedy course, the year prior. "Who did first prompt me to inquire." There was some space between them, but it's quickly disappearing as Quinn moves toward her. "He lent me counsel and I," a gentle thumb strokes Rachel's cheek, "lent him eyes." And Quinn is even closer, her voice practically a whisper. "I am no pilot. Yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore," there are hazel eyes probing her own, "wash'd with the farthest sea, I," a slight nod, "would adventure for such merchandise."

"Dost thou love me?" Rachel's voice is also quiet as she breathes the air she shares with Quinn in their closeness. "I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'" Her hand reaches up to clasp around the one that's cupping her face. "And I will take thy word. Yet," she lowers the hand she's holding and taps a finger against Quinn's chest. "If thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false. If thou dost love," Rachel turns and takes the two short steps toward the small plaid armchair that sits in the corner of the room. They found it last semester at a thrift shop and Quinn swears she's never going to part with it. "Pronounce it faithfully." She primly drops into the seat and looks up at her girlfriend.

Quinn is immediately on her knees, her yellow and white striped pajama pants contrasting with the blue IKEA floor rug. "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear-"

"O," Rachel presses two fingers against Quinn's lips. "Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb," She shrugs and pats Quinn's cheek. "Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

There's a glimmer in Quinn's eye that suggests she's possibly becoming sidetracked. Rachel thinks it may have something to do with the fact that Quinn is kneeling in front of her and Rachel's wearing a pair of what Quinn refers to as her "impossibly short shorts of seduction."

"What... um... what shall I swear by?" Quinn regains a handle on the lines, but her hands are suddenly deviating into an improvisation, sliding up Rachel's bare legs.

"Do not swear at all." Rachel shifts in the chair as Quinn's hands clasp around her hips. "Or, if thou wilt, swear by... by... thy gracious self," she's being moved, inched toward the edge of the seat cushion. "Which is the god of my idolatry..." She knows Quinn won't be able to resist a smirk upon hearing the line and, sure enough, there it is. There's a light tug on the waistband of the shorts and an inquisitive look with a raised eyebrow. Rachel nods and then remembers she still has more to say. "... and I'll believe thee."

"If..." Quinn pulls the shorts down the length of Rachel's legs until they're clear of her feet, "my heart's dear love-" The line stops there, but it's possible Quinn's also just realized Rachel wasn't wearing any underwear under her shorts.

"Well, do not swear." Quinn is just sitting there, tracing her fingers over the tops of Rachel's legs and Rachel has to take a moment to recall what's next. "Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night..."

Quinn purses her lips and is completely going up on her lines as she says. "No joy, huh?"

Rachel grabs Quinn's shoulder and pulls her forward, just a little, just enough to suggest that they aren't finished, even though she knows Quinn has no plans at all to leave her hanging like this. "It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden-"

Quinn rests her chin on Rachel's knee. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" Rachel's hand moves through Quinn's hair.

"The exchange..." Quinn kisses Rachel's knee, then gently nudges her legs apart to press another inside her thigh. "... of thy love's faithful vow..." There's a switch to the other leg as the kisses work higher up the length of Rachel's thigh. "... for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou did- oh my god." Quinn's mouth is on her and her mind goes momentarily blank. She looks down and sees Quinn peering up at her and it's almost an impossible task, but she's doing to get through this, dammit. "-before thou didst request it. And yet," her leg hooks over Quinn's shoulder. "I would it were to give... again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it?" Quinn chuckles as she briefly stops what she's doing to lift her head up for the line delivery. "For what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank," Rachel punctuates the line by pushing Quinn's head back down. "And give it thee again." The warmth of Quinn's tongue working against her is all but erasing the few remaining lines from her memory. "And yet I-" Quinn flips Rachel's other leg up over her other shoulder and Rachel's now half-lying in the chair, half draped over Quinn. She still has a hand wrapped in blonde hair and the other is gripping the arm of the chair. "-wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as- fuck, Quinn..." There's no way she's making it through the rest of this scene, because Quinn now has two fingers pressed into her and all she can focus on is rocking her hips up to meet every stroke.

Her knees bend and her heels dig into Quinn's back, pulling them even closer together as Rachel writhes and arches until she's quivering as she comes. Quinn stays where she is, resting her head against Rachel's thigh and looking up at her with an amused smile on her face.

"Lose your place?"

Rachel somehow finds the strength to sit up and set her feet on the floor, only to push Quinn backward until her back hits the floor. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea," she captures Quinn's lips and kisses her deeply, tasting herself all over Quinn's tongue. She diverts her attention to Quinn's neck and mumbles, "My love as deep." There's a light nip at Quinn's ear as she says, "The more I give to thee, the more I have." And then she's barely breathing the last few words. "For both... are infinite."


End file.
